


If You Can't Stand the Heat

by AKnightOfAGoodKing



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Flirting, Genderfluid Character, Implied Kizunashipping, Kissing, Kitchen Sex, Ornithoptershipping for the win, Other, Size Difference, Size Kink, Swearing, naked apron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28088307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKnightOfAGoodKing/pseuds/AKnightOfAGoodKing
Summary: Jack and Yūsei are gone from Poppo Time, so Crow takes advantage by wearingjustan apron. Bruno doesn't know what hit him.(Or: Bruno, don't go upstairs.)[DO NOT REPOST/REUSE MY WORK(S) WITHOUT MY ACKNOWLEDGEMENT AND PERMISSION]
Relationships: Bruno | Antinomy/Crow Hogan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	If You Can't Stand the Heat

**Author's Note:**

> So, this took, like, a month to write?? I wrote it with someone in mind, someone whom I got into this ship (Ornithoptershipping), but I'm kind of shy to share it with them. Maybe they'll come across this, but I can't be sure. Bruno/Crow is so cute, omgs. 🧡💙
> 
> As always, my 5D's Crow is he/him afab, and I use feminine anatomy terms for him, including "cunt" and "slit." ^^

With Yūsei and Jack gone for a few days, Bruno had taken over all the handyman jobs. One afternoon, he'd expected to come back to an empty garage since the only other person still home was gone before he even woke up this morning. He found himself corrected when he heard a call from the top of the stairs. 

"Bruno, that you?" he heard. 

"Yeah," Bruno called back, smiling as he removed his jacket for a bit. He laid it out carefully on the couch, not wanting his tools to get loose. "I thought you were still out, Crow."

"Just got back a while ago. Wanna come join me?" There was something whimsical about the younger man's voice. 

"Sure!"

Bruno headed upstairs, humming a little. He wondered if Crow made something to eat, it was a little after lunch so it was a good time for a meal. There wasn't much of a smell in the air, nothing to say that anyone was cooked yet, but maybe Crow was waiting for him first. When he got upstairs, Bruno turned towards the kitchen area, and his eyes blew wide, face instantly burning red and hot as if he was standing right above a fire. 

"You wanna have lunch?" Crow asked with a playful smile, dressed  _ only  _ in his soft yellow apron. It fell short above his knees, the muscles of his shoulders defined as he held his arms behind his back. His orange hair was pulled back into a small ponytail, batting his lashes. "Or do you wanna have me instead?" 

All the wiring in Bruno's brain short circuited, and his tongue suddenly went numb. "Uhm," was the only thing he managed to say, licking his lips because his mouth was suddenly dry. He felt like he was caught in a prank and someone was going to burst into the room and announce the scheme, but he  _ really  _ hoped that wasn't the case. He may have lost the function to form a coherent sentence, but he could still see just how  _ delectable  _ Crow was, naked under a single piece of cloth held together by some straps and a knot. Bruno caught the other man's subtle beckoning, tilting his head slightly while his hungry,  _ hungry _ eyes never left Bruno's face.

Crow stepped closer then, giggling childishly like he was getting a little snack, and he was right there, less than an inch away from Bruno whose heart was beating in his ears. The designer watched, eyes still wide, when Crow took him by the arm and wrapped it around his shorter and slimmer frame, placing Bruno's hand on his ass and squeezing lightly. 

Bruno let out a shaky breath, a silent curse leaving his lips.  _ Firm and small,  _ he thought, pressing his fingers into tender flesh without thinking. 

"You sure got big hands, Bruno," Crow said, sounding awfully nice. "I bet you're big  _ everywhere. _ " He placed a hand on the designer's pec. "Big chest." He slowly moved his hand to Bruno's navel with his fingertips. "Big torso." He slid his hand even further down, wrapping it over the undeniable tent in Bruno's pants.

" _ Wow, _ " Crow gasped out quietly, caught by surprise, but he quickly pulled himself together, pressing his lips into another smile, sharp like the mischievous glint in his eyes.

Bruno could feel the blood rushing through his veins, wondering how did he get into this situation? 

He jolted a little when Crow began to palm at his crotch, feeling up his whole length already erect and growing even harder. Bruno swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing, and he acted without thinking: placing his other hand on Crow's ass, he pulled the younger man up and leaned down for a kiss, his mind still hesitant but his body unrestrained. Crow sprang into action without missing a beat, jumping up and wrapping his legs around Bruno's wide waist and his arms around Bruno's broad shoulders, and he returned the kiss with fervent, pushing Bruno's mouth open with his tongue. 

The kiss was hot and messy, their eyes shut closed so that all they could do was  _ feel  _ and  _ taste _ . Squeezing Crow tightly, Bruno groaned as Crow nibbled at his bottom lip, and they started grinding against each other, their most intimate parts separated by a pair of white pants and a yellow apron. 

Bruno knew this position wasn't going to be comfortable for long, so he forced his eyes open, attempting to pull from the kiss. Crow, however, wouldn't allow him, using his hands to keep him still, so Bruno was forced to stumble his way to the closest surface, his eyes closing again without his permission when Crow thumbed at his ear. Shivers ran down his spine, urging him to move quicker. 

What Bruno had hoped to reach was the couch; instead, they ended up on top of something wooden— _ the dining table _ . The moment Crow's back touched the surface, he fell back, Bruno coming along with him, and their bodies pressed together, still kissing and grinding on each other. 

One of Crow's hands slid down from the back of Bruno's head to his taut abs, slipping under his shirt, and Crow moaned appreciatively, taking the time to feel the defined muscles and shape of Bruno's pecs. They were solid, packed with a strength he hid under his thick jacket and polite demeanour, and his skin was soft and smooth to the touch. Crow squeezed at one, thumbing at the nipple, and Bruno shuddered into their unyielding kiss. 

He didn't protest when Crow yanked at the hem of his shirt, and their kiss finally broke but only long enough for Bruno to remove his shirt, their lips meeting again and Crow's hands touching every inch of Bruno that he could. The designer's back was wide, wider than Crow expected, his arms unable to even grasp Bruno's other side, and it felt solid like an oak. 

Everything new he'd been finding out about Bruno so far was stirring Crow up more and more,  _ just  _ as he hoped, but there was one more thing to check on. With his patience already running short, Crow reached lower, one hand adeptly unbuttoning Bruno's pants and pulling on its zipper. 

Bruno sighed in relief at the tension down below releasing, but then he gasped out for their kiss when Crow yanked at his pants and navy blue boxers with enthusiasm. He flushed, feeling the cool air and wide gray eyes on his now exposed member. It was erected, thick and a little curved, and it commanded attention unlike the man himself. 

"Woah," Crow said, both impressed and uncertain, but he didn't let that deter him, wrapping his hands around Bruno. They were not enough to cover him without a thumb over the head. Crow swallowed thickly, hands shaking from the weight alone. 

Bruno inhaled slowly, sensitive to the touch. "Crow!" he then cried out when the younger man pumped his hands, smiling playfully, and the designer placed his palms flat against the table, leaning on them for support as Crow started to jerk him off, rubbing his thumb in light circles and smearing around the bit of secretion. 

Crow snickered, lifting his head up to give Bruno a peck. "You're pretty easy, aren't you, big guy?" he teased, laying back down. The red, swollen look to his lips complimented the orange of his hair, his gray eyes narrowed in amusement. "I can feel you throbbing. You're already leaking.  _ That's hot.  _ "

"You—" The designer had to stop, Crow letting go of one hand to fondle his balls, and he let out a small noise that was between a whine and an approval. His face was still red. "You're very convincing." He inhaled slowly. "You . . . You look  _ good _ ."

"Good enough to eat?"

There was a choked out snort. "That's one way to say it, isn't it?" 

The younger man pulled his hand away from Bruno's balls to scrunch up the end of his apron, a noticeable damp spot on the yellow fabric, and he pulled it up, biting his bottom lip as his eyes stayed on Bruno. It was a calculated move, wearing such a sweet look as he revealed himself at his own pace and volition. Bruno couldn't help but look, taking in the sight of the man beneath him,  _ encouraging _ . 

So, Bruno pulled Crow's hands off of him and pushed his pants and boxers off the whole way, stepping out them and kicking them to the side. Crow groaned in complaint, wanting to play with the designer a bit longer and commit him to memory, but at least he got an even better look at the other man.  _ So much  _ was hidden under his clothes that it was even a shame that he even wore them in the first place. 

"What are you doing?" Crow asked, lifting himself up on one elbow as Bruno knelt down to the floor. It was his turn to flush a little when he realized that the designer was looking directly at his cunt, one hand holding his thigh with a gentle yet firm grip. 

The younger man grabbed Bruno by the hair, tugging a little. "Stop staring," he said half-heartedly.

Burno smiled sheepishly, glancing up at Crow. "Sorry," he said lightly. 

He'd heard in the passing from Yūsei about the younger man's hesitance to reveal himself fully. He didn't necessarily hide things but more that he showed what he wanted people to see, his masculinity, his sense of responsibility, of duty to protect and to aid. 

"You're cute," Bruno said. 

The younger man grinned, a bit smug. "I know," he said. "I'm Crow-sama after all."

The designer then pressed his lips over Crow's clit, trimmed orange hairs tickling him. It was already wet there, smearing onto his chin a little. "Here too," he asked, his breath hot against Crow's skin. "May I?" 

Crow hesitated, oddly shy. "You don't have to. I already took care of myself ahead of time."

"I'd like to."

Crow hesitated a bit longer, but he nodded his head before laying back down again, visibly relaxing.

With permission, Bruno slowly trailed down Crow's cunt with soft kisses, and he stopped where it was the wettest. Then, gently, he licked at Crow's lips— _ just to taste _ —swirling his tongue at the entrance until it gave way, warmth spilling into his mouth, and he pressed his tongue inside, using his free hand to stroke himself. Carefully, he listened to the little noises Crow made, chasing whatever made the pitch of his moans higher and his breath hitch. Bruno was deliberate and steady, keeping a pace as he released Crow's thigh so that he could caress it. 

Up on the table, Crow had his eyes closed, a hand still in Bruno's hair, and he focused on the pressure and heat of Bruno's tongue, tension he hadn't noticed pulling away. Pleasure simmered inside him, building up slowly in the way that water boiled, and he was enjoying every moment of it, his muscles twitching in anticipation. He couldn't count every second that passed by, but he didn't notice. His patience was calm just this once, almost wanting to stay like this forever. 

Crow came with a quiet sob, back arching off the table, and a moment later, his body released itself from a tight grip. He was putty where he laid, all strength gone, and he whimpered when Bruno kept going. The designer immediately pulled away, standing back up to press an apologetic kiss on Crow's cheek. The younger man caught him by the face, enthusiastically lapping up sticky wetness on his chin and lips in gratitude. 

"Good job, big guy," Crow complimented, his words a little slurred, and he leaned into Bruno's ear. " _ Such a good boy. _ " 

The cock pressed against his inner thigh jumped at the praise, and Crow snickered in delight. It was stiffer than before, hard like the rest of the designer. "You like that, don't you?" he asked. 

Bruno blushed. "It's nice," he admitted. Maybe it was the way Crow said it or the wording, maybe that it just came from Crow himself, but he did like it, liked it  _ a lot _ . 

The younger man smirked, threading the fingers of both his hands through locks of short blue hair and holding them there. "I'll tell you that as many times as you want, but you're gonna have to keep up the good work," he said, tightening his grip. "Fuck me, Bruno." 

The designer gulped,  _ so  _ turned on by the demand, and he nodded slowly. Crow's delightful sounds and enthusiasm had left Bruno wanting even more, though there was only himself to blame. Crow was ready, prepared for this, he said so, but Bruno wanted to take his time. To learn more about his partner and find out what made him feel good and  _ better _ . 

So Bruno took Crow's hands out of his hair and placed them on his shoulders, and he began to run his own hand on the younger man's sides under the apron, touch gentle and tender. His thumbs massaged Crow's skin in circular motions, feeling the minute twitches of sensitive nerves. All the while, Bruno pressed kisses onto Crow's lips, then his nose, his cheeks, his chin, every part of him that made him Crow. 

Both acts drew laughter from Crow who wiggled a bit on impulse. "That tickles," he said, fingers now squeezing Bruno's shoulders. "Aren't you sweet?" he asked, sounding breathless. "Like candy." He turned his head to catch a kiss, humming in bliss from the feel, the presence, of Bruno against him,  _ with  _ him.

That was falling deeply in love, Crow knew, because he'd been through it before, where another's existence became like ecstasy and air, and his mind was filled with nothing but  _ this moment _ . "I want to make you feel good too, Bruno," he voiced into words.

Bruno couldn't refuse, his mind filled only with the sight of Crow's wonton expression, eyes at half mass and cheeks pink. Carefully, he moved one hand to grasp Crow by the hip, the younger man spreading his legs wider, and Bruno took himself in his other hand, pressing the tip against Crow's swollen cunt. Slowly, he pushed in, gasping loudly at the first bit of heat around his cock. It felt  _ so good _ , tight and soft. 

At the same time, Crow moaned, leaning his head back, eyes closed. Seeing and holding Bruno's cock were nothing like the experience of feeling it in him. He was feeling every inch of Bruno as he pressed deeper, his girth alone pushing Crow further than he'd ever had gone.

As he entered, Bruno carefully watched the younger man. At every hint of discomfort—a small grimace here, a minute brow crease there—he paused, ignoring his own wants, and he pulled out a bit, gently rocking until Crow got used to him again. Bruno was not an average man, so he took the time to do this right, until the entire length of his cock was finally inside Crow who was taking deep, shaky breaths. 

"Are you feeling okay?" Bruno asked, stilling and placing a hand on Crow's cheek. The younger man nodded, leaning into the touch, but he was still a little tense.

"Oh, Crow," he said, and he pulled down the straps of the apron down Crow's arms, revealing his small, flat breast. Bruno dipped down and pressed his face into Crow's shoulder, kissing and sucking at the skin there while his hands pinched at Crow's nipples lightly. 

Crow groaned as a shiver traveled throughout every inch of his body. " _ Bruno, _ " he gasped out. He clung on tightly, his trembling arms and legs wrapped around the other man like a lifeline. "You . . . You can move now," he said, trying to sound confident, but he didn't hear his own voice wavering. 

Bruno sighed. "You're a bit too tight," he said against Crow's chin. "You need to loosen up, or it might hurt."

"I— I'm okay."

Suddenly, Bruno had an idea. He grabbed Crow by the hands, lacing their fingers together and pressing palm to palm. The change was slight but was obviously pleasing to the younger man who wrapped his legs a little tighter and tilted his chin up. He was more relaxed like Bruno wanted. 

"Kiss," Crow said, needy. His expression was soft, almost dream-like. 

Bruno obeyed, leaning over the table to press their lips together, and their mouths opened, tongues slipping.

With his legs, Crow began to move his hips, bringing a drawn out moan from the other man. He was slowly pumping himself on the thick, hot cock inside him. "Fuck me," he said encouragingly, and Bruno made his first thrust, moving his hips against Crow's. They shared a moan, their voices mixing, and it was a lovely sound. 

"Bruno," Crow gasped out, eyes fluttering. "So good," he said, "so good. I can feel  _ all  _ of you in me, Bruno. Such— Such a big guy, doing such good work. All for me, yes! Yes! Bruno!" 

Bruno growled, spurred by the sound of Crow's voice. "Crow," he gasped out, breath hot against the other's ear. "You feel so good too, so cute."

Crow let out a little laugh. "A charmer," he teased, head thrown back at a particular thrust. "There—!" he gasped. "Right there! Bruno!" 

"Right here?" Bruno asked with a small smile, chasing after what was making Crow feel better and better. 

He could tell just by the way Crow was tightening around him, his walls coiling deliciously, and Bruno picked up the pace, making sure to hit that spot inside Crow that was making him squeeze his eyes shut. He was winding Crow up more and more, and the sight was  _ so pretty _ , so worthy of keeping this up forever. Bruno adored being here, Crow's hands clinging onto his. 

"Bruno, Bruno," Crow said like a chant between moans that escaped and caught in his throat at the same time. Tears fell from his eyes as sweat formed on his flushed skin. Bruno watched as the drops rolled off Crow, his own sweat falling and catching on the younger man's skin. It was hot in the kitchen, and getting hotter, and it was filling Bruno's head like the sound of their wet flesh slapping together, like the sound of something scraping against the floor rhythmically.

It was the dining table, and it was creaking loudly, straining with every thrust. 

"We should—" A hard swallow. "We should move. The table, it might break."

Breaking from his moans, Crow growled furiously, latching his ankles together behind Bruno's back, and thrusted his hips forward even faster, pulling out choked moans from the both of them. "If you st— stop!" the younger man cried out, his legs refusing to let them be still for even just a moment. "I'll sabotage your program, and  _ you'll  _ have to explain it to Yūsei!" 

Something clicked in Bruno; with the safety of the team's program and the integrity of the old dining table on the line, he was forced to make due, pressing their hands above the younger man's head against the wood surface, and without warning, he put up one knee onto the table and sped up, moving his hips with a power akin to a machine. As he moved in and out, he pressed his body onto Crow's, grinding up against Crow's clit as much as he could. 

The shift made Crow choke out a breath, his torso twisting in unspeakable pleasure. "Ah!" he cried out loudly, throwing his head from side to side, and Bruno dipped lowly to suck at his collarbone, lavishing in the salty taste he found there. 

Crow was drooling, saliva spilling from the corners of his mouth and brow creasing intensely. "Bruno, Bruno, Bruno! So fu—!" He let out a low growl through clenched teeth, desperately trying to slam back onto every one of Bruno's thrusts. His eyes were unfocused, looking at the other man with a glossed over expression. It was needy, wanting to please. "Are you— Are you close too?"

He was, he really was, Bruno could feel the tight heat at the pit of his stomach. It was like molten lava, ready to erupt at a moment's notice. "Yes," he replied, groaning into Crow's sternum. "I'm close, Crow,  _ so close _ . You're amazing, just— Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck!" 

"Bruno! Bru—!" 

For a moment, everything just broke in Crow's mind and body. He couldn't see past the hot whiteness, his toes curling behind Bruno's back and his back arching as he continued to be restrained, his hands still pressed against the table surface. He didn't hear anything when he came, just feeling it rush into his ear, his head, his heart, and it overwhelmed him to the point of blacking out. 

But Bruno, he saw it all, and heard everything clearly and vibrantly. Crow came with a scream, tightening around Bruno as the muscles of his thighs twitche uncontrollably, yet refusing to let go. The tremors Crow made vibrated around Bruno's cock, giving that final push to pull him over the edge, and he was cumming inside, his mouth slack as he pushed his hips once last time, as hard and as deep as he could. 

"Good boy, good boy," Crow slurred out, unknowingly still riding out his orgasm. His eyes were fluttering, nerves aflamed in aftershock. He gasped once, then twice, and his back arched slightly as one last shiver ran through his body, settling to the bottom of his spine. It'll remain here for the next few days so that every time Crow thought back to this moment, he would be pleasantly reminded. 

All the while, Bruno was still releasing inside Crow, the legs around his waist locked in position. He moaned the whole way through, the noise coming from the back of his throat low and near animalistic, and he basked in the delight of Crow's praises and of his tight heat. He didn't resist when he was pulled with arms around his neck for an embrace, feeling the sweat on his skin roll down his body. Cheek pressed against Crow's warm breast, Bruno heard both their heart pounding, their rhythm joining to make a song with no words. 

"Five out of five stars," Crow said when his legs finally went lax, his ankles separating. His voice was still slurry as if he had a few drinks to go with his meal, sounding breathless. "Would come back. Would come over and over again." He laughed at his own joke, letting his arms drop like heavy logs. By now, the knot of his apron had loosened and came apart completely. 

Bruno didn't hold back a groan when he pulled out of Crow, his cock popping out with a wet noise, and he saw his cum leaking out of Crow's swollen and wet cunt, the white fluid spilling onto the wooden table surface. There was so much of it, the designer felt embarrassed, but he couldn't pull his eyes away, wanting to watch and play with it between his fingers. He didn't resist brushing his thumb between Crow's thigh and slit, a slight shake running under his touch. 

"Are you feeling okay?" Bruno asked as he pressed kisses to Crow's shoulder. "Does anything hurt? Sore?" 

The younger man hummed, pleased. "I'm feeling great," he answered, nuzzling Bruno's hair. "Really great. How about a second round, big guy?"

Bruno blushed again, feeling his dick jump at the question. He couldn't believe he was actually up for that, thinking that the shame of fucking on top of the dining table, where they all ate, would've been enough to keep him down. "Okay," he found himself saying, pulling the apron from Crow and throwing it to the floor with his pile of clothes. 

It left Crow completely naked, spread out like a serving of seconds. The younger man bit his bottom lip, not moving an inch. "Come here," he said seductively, using whatever strength he had left to lift his hands and reach out for Bruno. "Let's make a mess—" 

_ Creeeeeak! _

"Oh, no."

"What's that sound? It sounds like the ta—!"

At least their program survived to see another day. 

  
  
  


The day before Jack and Yūsei were expected to return, there was a new dining table in Poppo Time, built by yours truly. Bruno was a much better crafter than the resident blond, so said table was actually so much better than the old one, and much,  _ much  _ sturdier. 

"Oh, this is nice," Crow said as he inspected it, and he tested it out by placing his palms on the polished surface and shaking it. It scuffed against the floor, of course, but other than that, it was in tip-top condition, not a hint or threat of coming apart. The younger man smiled very slyly, glanced up at an innocently happy and smiling Bruno. " _ What a good boy. _ " 

The rest of the day was spent  _ breaking in  _ the new table.

When Jack and Yūsei came home, both a little tired from the long traveling but the same as always, the latter took one look at the new table and asked, "What happened to the one one?" 

Bruno stiffened, turning his head away. Crow was smiling. Jack rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath, " _ We both know what happened to the table. _ "

Yūsei narrowed his eyes. "Bruno?" he said carefully. 

"I'm . . . I'm sorry," the designer managed out, face red with shame. "It— It was an accident. We were . . . We . . ." He let out an indescribable noise, making up for his lack of words to express himself properly. 

Yūsei blinked in surprise, Jack shaking his head. "Crow?" 

The youngest of them lit up, looking quite proud of himself. "We broke the table," he replied bluntly.

"You broke the table."

"We  _ broke _ . The table." 

Yūsei was not going to have his friend explain any further, but he hoped whatever excuse they gave Missus Zora was good enough for her. They'd almost been caught a few times already for being too . . .  _ rambunctious _ . The Shooting Star was about to let it go, but then someone came into the room. 

"Welcome back, Yūsei! Jack!" Akiza greeted with a smile. She was in her school uniform, so she had come right after classes ended. As expected, she too spotted the new, elegant table in their small, simple kitchen/living room. "You got a new table? What happened to the old one?" 

Crow snickered and turned to the young girl. "Bruno and I—"

Jack and Bruno jumped, placing their hands over Crow's mouth. The blond did it out of respectability, and the former out of embarrassment. That miffed the youngest of them, who pushed them away and crossed his arms. 

"It's fine," he said with a scoff. "Akiza and I are friends. It's not like she doesn't know about the other stuff."

The temperature in the room dropped immediately, and Crow broke out into cold sweats, realizing what he just said. Jack backed away while Akiza and Bruno just looked concerned. 

"What other stuff?" Yūsei asked, expression darkened. 

Crow pursed his lips, putting on a mockery of an innocent smile. "Okay, bye!" he shouted without warning, and like a bullet, he shot down the stairs, running for his life. 

"Crow!" 

**Author's Note:**

> Horny, genderfluid Crow gives me so much power, lmao, but writing smut is hard. QAQ
> 
> If you like my work(s), please check out [my (18+) Twitter](https://twitter.com/kappachyun?s=09)!
> 
> Check out my YGO Tumblr (SFW): [@the-kings-of-games](https://the-kings-of-games.tumblr.com)


End file.
